


CherryChapstick

by ffia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I’m sooo good at tagging lol, Nekoma, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slice of Life, idk yet lol, kinda a manager, nekoma manager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffia/pseuds/ffia
Summary: Just a story of you and kuroo. Well here it is lol. It was originally just me and kuroo cause I’m a fat simp but I changed it lol.Also first fan fic. (Kinda) it’s low Key trash.Oh and the title doesn’t really make sense. It was just what came to mind lol(Also on WATTPAD under same title but the username is ffia04)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me their will be more chapters. I need to revise it all lol

I slammed my locker door shut and the sound echoed through the empty hallway. “I hate that bitch so much” I hissed under my breath. 

She just doesn't get it. She has no idea how to parent. She just sits around attempting to act like my mom. I made it up the first flight and then started down the hall. I ran my free hand through my hair, “Ugg how long are they going to be gone,” I groaned as I shuffled down to my homeroom. 

I grabbed the door handle and took a deep breath, “Your fine (y/n), just try not to be pissy today,” I mumbled under my breath. As if talking to myself will fix that. 

I opened the door to see 21 different pairs of eyes dart in my direction. Not like this was new to me. I dragged myself over to my desk still feeling everyone's eyes burning into the back of my head. As I plopped my books onto my desk, I was stopped before i could fully sit down, “Well Ms. (l/n), nice for you to finally join us.” 

I glanced up towards the front of the classroom and saw my teacher, arms crossed and a disappointed expression on her face. “Ms (l/n) this is the third time you have been late to class this week.” she walked over to her desk and grabbed a small piece of paper. “I have given you plenty of warnings for not only your tradiness but also your attitude.” 

I rolled my eyes at that comment and crossed my arms. I watched as she wrote on that little piece of paper knowing exactly what it was seeing it too many times in middle school. I could feel everyone's eyes on my back and picked up their low whispers. She started toward my desk and stopped in front of me. “You're a good kid and I hate to do this, but you have to learn somehow.” She handed me the paper and headed back to her desk. I plopped myself down into my desk and rested my head on my hand. I huffed and stuffed the slip in my pocket. Great. Just great. But the only good thing coming from this was that I won't have to go straight home to hell. 

______

“(y/n) (l/n),” a chipper voice scolded me. I looked up from my lunch of rice balls and cherries to see my whited haired friend with her hands on her hips. Here she goes mom-ing me again. I sighed and shoved another cherry in my mouth “what?” I said through my full mouth. 

The white haired girl sat down backwards on the desk in front of me. She proceeded to open her lunch. “I can’t believe you already got detention” she squeaked.  
I took a drink from my strawberry milk and let out a sigh. “Mira, It was gonna happen sooner or later.”

She leaned back and crossed her arms,”not acceptable (y/n), we’ve been in school for only 2 weeks.” 

I picked up another cherry “wel--”

“I know your aunt is a pain but that's no excuse.” she interrupted. Mira leaned back forward and grabbed a piece of chicken. “ and girl, I thought you said you were gonna shape up in high school.”

“Welp guess I was wrong.” I said with a chuckle. Mira rolled her eyes, sighing as she put a carrot in her mouth.

“So you still plan on not joining a club?” she asked. “I thought maybe you would join the Volleyball Club but…” she trailed off.

“Yeah no, we've been through this.” I responded annoyed. 

“Yeah I know,” she stuffed another carrot in her mouth, “such a party pooper.”

“Oh Shut it Mira.” I remarked and glared at her, puffing my cheeks out. 

“Girl, I'm just joking.” She giggled. She glanced up at the clock. “Yikes gotta run. Dance team.” she packed up her lunch and grabbed her bag off the floor. She flashed a smile at me,”seeya (Y/N)”

I waved her off then continued eating my lunch.  
_______

“What's the point of me cleaning this thing,”I grumbled. I was on my hands and knees scrubbing away at the floorboards of the gym’s stage. My back was starting to hurt and my knees were bright red.

On top of the terrible physical labor, my day couldn't have got any worse, but it did. Turns out the whole Nekoma boys volleyball team was practicing and I was just there on all fours, scrubbing the already clean stage for no reason. Just like a fucking servant. 

The only sound I could hear was the sound of the ricochet of the volleyballs on the gym’s floor. The sound filled my ears and started to give me a headache. While focusing on a scuff mark on the wood I didn't hear the warnings from across the net. A ball came flying directly at me. It hit the bucket resulting in soapy water everywhere. On the floor, on my clothes and in my eyes. I shook my hands out and shot a glare over at the players. My glare was followed with me screaming,” you fucking dumbass!” to whoever the culprit was.

I attempted to dry off the floor with the damp towel I had in hand. But the already wet towel and the wet floor did not mix very well. While I huffed in frustration, I heard the squeaking of shoes approach the stage and stop. “Hey sorry about that.”

I sharply turned my head and glared at the boy standing in front of me. The first thing I noticed was his black bedhead he called a hairstyle. His hand was up rubbing the back of his neck in a way to apologize. While his other hand held a white towel. I scoffed at him, “Okay,” I bluntly responded, ignoring his apology.

My reaction made a cheeky smile appear on his face as he leaned against the stage. Wow he thinks this is funny! He handed me the towel in his hand, “here need this?” he offered, that smile still present. 

I eyed him as I grabbed the towel from him, “umm thanks.” I continued to dry up the water to the best of my ability then started to ring out my soaked shirt. He just stood there, watching, then noticed my efforts to dry my clothes, “Ah shit got your clothes wet too sorry” he apologized. 

I glanced over at him. Okay so maybe he doesn't think it’s funny, ”it's fine i’ll just change.” I tossed the towel by the bucket and attempted to get on my feet not knowing how close to the edge I was. Right when I stood up, my heel hit the edge of the stage and I felt myself falling backwards. In those few seconds of falling, my stomach dropped and a squeal left my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut, but then I was stopped by something. 

I felt a pair of strong arms around me and was drowning in the smell of old spice and sweat. I opened my eyes to see his concerned expression. His eyes were locked onto mine. I felt a small blush creep up to my cheeks and my heart was beating rapidly. why. Why now? Then I heard his deep voice, “You okay?” he asked as he raised a brow. 

I just stared at him and couldn't bring words to my mouth. So my head just bobbed up and down. He was so warm and I felt strangely safe in his arms. I felt my cheeks warm up more and I shoved the incoming thoughts aside. A small smile spread across his lips. ‘His pinkish tinged lips that looked so soft..’ ugg stop!! I mentally screamed at myself. 

“That could have been bad,” He said with a small chuckle.

I snapped my attention back to him. “haha yeah. .” i awkwardly laughed, staring at his chest, avoiding his face. He stood there with me in his arms for a few moments, saying nothing. He stared at my face and seemed like he was trying to think what he was going to do next. “You can put me down now.”

He broke his gaze and gently set me on my feet. “Sorry about that.” he said as he ruffled his hand in his hair, his head tilted down to look at me.

“Hey capt!” someone yelled in our direction, my eyes quickly glancing in that direction. He waved them off, eyes still on me. 

My eyes went back to him and processed the person in front of me. He towered over me, my eyes level with his chest. I lifted my head up, looking at his golden eyes. My heart continued to beat unreasonably fast. What was this feeling? Ugg I hate this I need to get out of here. It’s so awkward. I quickly squeaked a “thanks” then hurried to grab my bag and headed to the bathroom.  
_______

I stepped back into the gym after changing into my spare track shorts and a t-shirt from my Junior high. I stole a quick peek at that messy black hair as I ambled back over to the stage. I pulled myself up and crawled over to my bucket. Grabbing the towel laying on the floor, I sat back down and started to scrub out the small scuff marks. 

The Volleyball team was still practicing, now working on receives. Without realizing I found my eyes following the messy haired man. I watched as he squatted down and the ball ricocheted perfectly off his arms and dropped right in front of the net. As if he knew I was watching he glanced in my direction. He met my gaze and shot me a small smile. 

My face heated up and I sharply focused my eyes back to the scuff marks. What was that!? “Stupid (y/n),” I scolded myself as I scubbed the wood more harshly. ”why were you even looking. What's wrong with you. He only caught you from falling.”

I kept babbling to myself. I didn't even notice that their practice was coming to an end. While I scrubbed at the last scuff mark I heard shoes shuffling towards me. I glanced up and saw Nekokma’s coach. He smiled at me, his eye wrinkles deepened, “would you mind helping clean up the rest of the gym.?”

“Umm sure.” I responded, trying my best to shove annoyance down. He smiled and walked over to the gym’s door, clipboard in hand. I sighed and threw the towel into the now empty bucket. I stood up and jumped off the stage landing on my feet with a smack, forgetting I was barefoot. Pain shot up my lower legs. “Shit.” I hissed. I rubbed the back of my leg briefly and then carried the bucket over to the storage room. 

The net was already loose, and the boys already swept the floor so I just needed to pick up the volleyballs that made their way to the corners of the gym. I leaned down and picked up the ball against the stage. Bounced it once, twice then walked to the line. It's been a while since I last held a volleyball, and I wasn't planning on doing it again.’oh well’ I lifted my left hand and tossed the ball in the air. It hovered for a split second then fell down into the swing of my arm. The ball shot over the net and hit the 10 foot line. I smiled to myself, still got it. Then my moment of newfound giddiness was interrupted.  
“That was a nice serve there.”

I turned my head toward the sideline of the court where the voice came from. Mr. Bedhead was standing there, hands in pockets, with a grin on his face. He leaned down with one hand and grabbed the ball at his feet. Then walked over to where I was standing. 

I shifted my weight to one side and glanced off to the side. “It wasn't that good but thanks,” I plainly stated. 

He handed me the ball with his other hand still in his pocket. Grabbing the ball from him, I rested it in front of my stomach. “So you play?” he asked with a playful smile on his face. 

“No” I scoffed. 

He arched his brow and still had his playful grin on his face. He looked at me like he was waiting for me to explain. 

I started to fidget with the ball in my hands, “Well I used to.”

“Why don't you anymore?” he asked as he crossed his arms.

“I just didn’t want to.'' I plainly remarked. 

He stepped closer and grabbed the ball from my hands,”okay, good enough.” he still had his playful smirk plastered on his face.

I rolled my eyes at his answer and couldn’t help the corners of my mouth to turn up. He took another step towards me and leaned down, only inches away from my face. I held my breath in an attempt to prevent the blush that was trying to crawl up my cheeks. “Aren't you supposed to be cleaning up?”

I could smell the spearmint in his breath when he talked. “Oh right” I stuttered as I turned back around to go and retrieve the balls against the stage. 

“I’ll help ya,” I heard him say from behind me followed by a small chuckle. 

After we put all the stray balls back in the carts, we pushed them back into the storage room. I walked over to the wall where my bag and my wet clothes were sitting. I sat down and grabbed my shoes, slipping them on. I searched through my bag for my phone, while he walked over to me with his bag slung over his shoulder. “So I never got your name.”

I looked up at him noticing his hazel eyes again, “It’s (y/n) (l/n).” I replied while getting up on my feet. A lopsided smile was on his lips as he shifted his bag to his other shoulder. “Cute” he replied without falter, “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.”

The word cute danced around in my mind and Before I could bring myself to reply he was heading for the door. “Seeya (y/n),” he said with a smile and a wave of his hand as he stepped outside. 

I stared dumbfounded at the door after he left. Did he really just say that? He sure is sly and an idiot. I exhaled, shaking my head then grabbed my bag and headed for the door. 

_______


	2. Chapter 2

I crept up the stairs to my house and quietly unlocked the door. The house felt empty and the only light in the room was the dim glow coming from the sliver of sun that still lingered over the horizon. I took my shoes off, laying them by the door. Setting my bag on the bench, I dug through the front pocket for the pockys I picked up on the way home.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the leftover ramen I made the other night. Once I heated it up, I then sat down at the table with my purple notebook to finish the last of my math problems. I stuck the last bit of my ramen into my mouth then I heard a door down the hall slide open. I groaned under my breath as said person made their way into the living area. Please not now. 

I looked up and saw my aunt in the entrance to the hall. She had on her striped pj pants with a bright white tank top not to mention the hot pink bra that showed through the thin fabric. Her brown hair was clipped up in a pile on top of her head and she had the bitchiest expression on her face. “Where the hell have you been,” she snapped, ”its fucking 7:30!”

She had her hands on her hips glowering at me. “I had a thing to do,” I responded. 7:30 isn’t even that early. I had a hint of annoyance in my tone. 

“You sure fucking did!” she squawked at me, flailing her arms in the air. 

“I'm sure you were just fine with me being gone.” I mumbled under my breath. 

Her expression grew more pissed as she marched over to the table and got up in my face, “what the hell did you just say you little bitch?” she snapped. 

I could smell the wine and achool on her breath as she inched closer to get her point through. I rolled my eyes and scoffed, leaning back to lessen the stench of the alcohol from her. 

She verbally growled at my attitude and slammed her hand down on the table. ”go to your fucking room now!” she screamed at me and pointed down the hallway. 

“Your not my fucking mom and stop trying to be!” I screamed back at her, pushing myself aggressive up from my chair. 

“Don't push me bitch,” hissed at me, “it's not my fault your parents decided to get away from you for a long ass time.” she threw her hands back on her hips, leaning forward, “and i'm starting to see why.”

She continued to scowl at me. My thoughts were all jumbled together. What was the big deal? It was probably just the alcohol. Though I knew that wasn’t true. 

I could feel the tears threatening to break through. “I fucking hate you!!” I screamed in her face as I tore my notebook off the table and stormed down the hall to my room. I slammed the sliding door shut and hurled my notebook on the floor. The hot tears were already streaming down my face. I crumpled down onto my bed and listened as my aunt shuffled past my room and into her own. 

A few minutes passed and the sound of the video playing in the room down the hall stopped. The house grew still. I breathed out and buried my head into my pillow and let it all out. 

I didn’t know what I was crying for. It just felt good to let it all out. All my emotions jumbled up inside just let loose. But eventually all those emotions would be shoved back down and forgotten about. Only shown to myself. 

I cried till my eyes were dry and couldn't cry anymore. I got up, took a quick shower and was able to fall asleep by 12:05 without breaking down again.

______

My alarm clock went off under my pillow, blaring into my ear. I grabbed my phone and turned it off, the annoying sound dissipating. I held my phone to my chest and laid there staring up at the ceiling for a while in silence. The house was quiet and I knew my aunt was still asleep and won’t be up till I'm gone. 

I groaned and rolled out of bed and grabbed my uniform, went to the bathroom and changed. I stared at myself in the mirror and noticed the dark circles under my eyes. I sighed and brushed my (h/c) hair then shuffled into the kitchen. 

I ate an apple while I stood in front of the fridge in a sad attempt to pick my lunch. I ended up grabbing more of the leftover rice balls and some steamed vegetables then wrapped it up and left for the bus stop. 

______

I ambled over to my locker and grabbed my things. Holding my books to my chest, I just stared into my locker at nothing. I was completely zoned out, my sight blurred, but a chipper voice brought me back. “Good Morning (y/n)!” 

I took a side glance and saw Mira prancing over to where I stood with a beaming smile. Once she saw my face she immediately stopped and worry was written all over her face, “oh my god (y/n) are you good.”

I glanced up at her with an expressionless face, “im fine.”

“You are most certainly not,” she protested then her voice dropped, “her again?” she asked as she put her hand on my shoulder. 

I glanced down at the floor and that was more than enough of an answer for her. She’s been my friend since forever and she knows all my little problems and knows how to help. She is almost like my own personal therapist. 

Mira pulled me into a little hug of comfort and rested her chin on the top of my head. “I got some pocky’s if you want them.” she softly said.

A small smile appeared on my lips and Mira pushed me out at arm's length, “so you want them?” she cheerfully pestered. 

‘Umm yeah duh”

“Good,” she exclaimed, flashing me a toothy smile. Mira grabbed my wrist and started pulling me to the stairs, “off to class we go,” she glanced back at me, ”don’t wanna be late.”

______

The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever. It was a constant battle with my eyes to stay awake while sitting through the boring lectures. The final bell finally rang and everyone shuffled out of the class, on their ways to their after school activities. I dragged my feet out of the classroom staying away from the bustle of the end of the day. 

I punched in my locker code and shoved my things in, not caring how it looked. I quickly shoved the door shut before the pens and books threatened to fall to the ground. I let out a sigh, “i’m so done” I grumbled under my breath. Glancing down the hallway I saw Mira making her way over to me, bag across her chest. 

“(y/n)” she exclaimed. She pranced up to me, handing me a box of strawberry pockys. ”what do you say, we go get some food.”

I took the box and stuffed it in my bag for later. “Sounds great. Same place?” 

“Yep!!” she gleefully exclaimed. We started down the hall giggling like little girls

_______

I sat at the table sinking into the cushion while I messed with the straw in my drink. We’ve been talking for the past 15 minutes while we waited for our orders of ramen, giggling after each sentence. It seems like everytime I hang with Mira I almost forget about everything. Sure our conversations are random and half the time we are just laughing messes, but that's just how we’ve always been. 

“So,” she said between a drink, “any cute boys that caught your eye?” she had her head resting in her hands and a cheeky grin on her face. 

Heat rushed to my cheeks and I jolted up straighter in my seat, tensing up. I never liked talking boys with anyone really. It always led to talk about relationships and I did not do those. Minor commitment issues and a couple failed relationships in middle school. “Umm what no.” I stuttered. 

She leaned forward more, that grin still on her face, ”sureee.” she dragged out. She took another drink of her soda, “I mean there are some cute ones in homeroom. But I've seen better.” 

I relaxed a little when the waiter came over with our ramen orders. After thanking him I immediately stuffed my face in an attempt to keep Mira from continuing the conversation, but it ultimately failed. “Some of those volleyball boys are kinda cute.” a cheeky grin appeared again on her face. 

Immediately his face came to my mind and I could feel my face turn a deeper shade of red while my food tried to go down my throat without permission. Why did that idiot come to my mind first? I must be crazy. I swallowed my ramen. “What!?” I squeaked.  
“yeah right“ I retorted while taking another drink to clear my throat. 

“Um yeah,” she remarked, “ have you seen their captain.”

I spit my drink back into its cup. Knowing who she was talking about. Once again his stupid face appeared in my mind. 

Mira had her brow raised, “you good girl?” she asked. 

I cleared my throat and shook the thoughts out of my mind. “Yeah, I'm fine.” 

“Okay (y/n).” you could tell that she didn't believe it by the way she responded. She shook her head and grinned while she continued to eat her ramen.

______

While walking down the sidewalk, scattered with cherry blossoms, I couldn't get him out of my mind. It was driving me nuts that I kept thinking about him. I don't even know him that much.

I slapped my cheeks, “stop (y/n)” squeezing my eyes shut I whispered under my breath, “remember he made a mess.” yeah just think about that. It did piss you off. 

I walked inside my house, closing the door behind me. While hanging up my bag I noticed my aunt's purse was missing. Good she’ll be out late tonight. I was finally able to relax in my own home without her ruining my life. 

I went to grab the pockys Mira gave me then sat down on the couch, plopping my laptop into my lap. I opened the box and stuck a pockey into my mouth while I searched for the remote. A moment later I pulled it up from between the cushions. I turned the tv on and switched through the channels finally settling on a crappy comedy show. 

I heard a little meow below me and saw my “adopted” cat. I smiled as he jumped up next to me, his long black fluffy fur tickling my skin. I sat there doing some school work on my laptop, finishing the box of pockys. After finishing my last assignment I set my laptop aside, turned the tv off and went to take a nice long shower. 

Staring at the ceiling of my room I listened to my music through my headphones, trying to clear my mind. Tomorrow was friday, then the weekend. The whole weekend stuck in the house with a miss bitch. Sighing, I took my headphones off and rolled over to my side. Trying to think of good things like cats and food as I dozed off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat at my desk crossed legged while listening to the teacher rant on about something to do with indians. While staring off into space I felt my phone buzz in my pencil case. I stealthy took it out while the teacher drew a rough map of a river on the board. I hid my phone in front of my textbook and looked at the notification. My mood dropped quickly. 

MESSAGE FROM: aunt bicth--THAT FUCKING CAT OF YOURS FUCKING PUKED ALL OVER THE DAMN FLOOR!! WHY DON’T YOU FUCKING TRAIN IT BETTER!!

I clenched my teeth. Does she not know I'm at school right now? And you can’t train a cat not to puke. Lost in my annoyance, I didn't know my teacher was standing in front of my desk. “Ms. (l/n), the rule is no phones in class.” she sternly stated. 

I instinctively rolled my eyes at her words. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” I quietly hissed under my breath in hope she couldn't here. 

She grabbed my phone from my “hiding” place, and her expression was a mix of displeased and disappointment. “Ms (l/n) come with me.”

I groaned and pushed myself out of my desk, then followed her to the door looking down at my feet. The door shut behind us and she let out a sigh, “(y/n) you are a smart and nice girl, but your attitude and actions need to be fixed.” she handed me back my phone. She had this calm vibe to the way she was speaking. Much nice and less scary than most teachers i’ve dealt with. 

She continued “I don't know what is happening in your personal life, but try not to let it get involved with your academics.” 

I felt an emptiness hit my stomach and the urge to cry washed over me. Don't remind me. I breathed out a heavy, shaky breath and choked the tears down. “Okay” I basically whispered. 

I saw a small, kind smile appear on her lips, “I don't want to but I do have to discipline you. Not only for your attitude but your word choice as well.”

She rubbed my arm with a comforting smile. Then we went back into the room and continued our lessons.

_______

I trekked through the halls to the main office after I grabbed my bag from my locker. I wasn’t happy with getting another detention but at least I don't have to go home and deal with her. 

I lightly knocked on the door to announce I was present then I opened the door slowly. The principle sat at his desk, his bald head shining in the light. He halted his typing and peered up at me, then grabbed a small paper next to him. “Ms. (l/n) back again. What is it this time? Tardiness,” adjusting his glasses he eyeballed the piece of paper and continued, “oh I see, attitude and poor word choice.” 

He looked up at me with an unreadable expression. The way he talked so evenly was just as bad as getting yelled at. I swallowed down an annoyed groan. “Sorry sir,” I weakly said, gaze locked on the floor. 

He sighed and clasped his hands together, “Ms (l/b) I hope to see you learn your lesson.” he paused, adjusting a stack of papers, “I suspect you know where the cleaning supplies and mops are. You will be cleaning the gym supply closet.”

I looked up at him, and slightly bowed, “yes sir.” 

“Have a good rest of your day Ms. (l/n).” He went back to his work, fingers crushing the keys of the keyboard. I slowly walked out the door and headed to the gym.

________

I grabbed my earphones from my bag that I placed on top of the box by the door. No one has come to check on me since I started so I just figured why not listen to some music to pass the time. Not to mention but, also drown out the sound of squeaking shoes and the ricochet of balls. I went back to wiping the dust that has built up on the shelves. 

I grabbed a box from the shelf, dropping it to the floor while moving to the rhythm of my music. Grabbing the other box I felt something bump the back of my leg. I quickly turned around, dropping the box and pulled one of my earbuds out. I glanced down and saw the volleyball roll away from my feet and towards the door. Standing in the doorway was Kuroo, a playful smirk plastered on his face. “Sorry about that,” he playfully said as he leaned down and grabbed the ball. 

I paused my music and responded, ”it's fine.”

He meet my gaze and shifted his weight and leaned against the door frame, with his flirty smile still on his face, “so your back again”

I rolled my eyes at him. That stupid flirty idiot. ”yeah,” I scoffed.

He chuckled, “so what is it? Tardiness? Running in the halls?” he paused, smirk deepening, ”or is it something worse?”

I groaned and rolled my eyes again at him, crossing my arms in the process. “Attitude check and poor word choice”

He raised his brow and a suggestive expression crossed his face, ”got a dirty mouth huh?”

“What? Is it a problem?,” I sneered. Mentally rolling my eyes at his dirty comment. 

He shook his head, chuckling at my reaction. ”no. Not at a--”

“Hey captain hurry up!” one of the boys yelled, cutting Kuroo off mid sentence. He glanced over his shoulder and shouted something about waiting a second. He focused his attention back to me. He smiled his little smirk, “later” then he turned and jogged back over to the court. 

Rolling my eyes I felt the corners of my lips turn up. I shook my head and put my earphones back in my ears, turning up the volume. Just don't even think about it. I mentally scolded myself. I picked up the box I dropped before he interrupted me, and shoved it on one of the metal shelves. 

For the next thirty minutes or so I reorganized the gym mops and the old boxes from the top shelf full of old practice jerseys. The practice out in the gym died down and eventually came to end, the boys heading to the locker rooms in a rather noisy manner. It seemed like the practice got over sooner than before or maybe it's just because it's friday. I ditched my music while I put the neatly folded jerseys back into their respected box. I carefully set the last one on top and heard something come from the door. I looked up and there was Kuroo, bag slung over his shoulder, leaning against the door frame again. His eyes darted around the room then settled back on me, ”never seen it so clean before.”

I sighed and pushed off my knees bringing myself to my feet. “Ha funny.”

He grinned, setting his bag on the floor, “I'm just saying you did a good job.”

“Well thanks I guess,” I replied, voice flat. I picked up the box and heaved it up to my chest, looking up at the top self. 

I heard a chuckle come from him and he took a few steps into the poorly lit room, “Need some help with that?” he casually questioned. 

I lifted the box over my head, “no I got it,” I huffed.

“Okay if you say so,” he said, while shoving his hands in his pockets.

I extended my arms and jumped up tossing the box onto the top shelf. It landed with a thud, safely on the shelf. Or well I assume, as I came back down to the floor I landed awkwardly on the balls of my feet and felt myself falling backwards. Before I hit the floor I was caught by a pair of strong arms, kuroo’s arms. Realizing I wasn't gonna die I breathed out. 

“You gotta stop falling for me,” he teased. 

When he spoke I could feel the vibration from his voice against my back. I scoffed and turned around in his lingering grip to face him, “haha funny.” the sarcasm bassically dripped off my tongue. 

A stupid flirty smile spread across his face and he frimly held onto my waist, his hands engulfing my small figure. “I'm just saying,” he said while leaning in closer to my face. 

I rolled my eyes with a hint of a smirk on my face. I didn’t know what I was about to do and I definitely didn’t think It through. I tilted my head up only inches away from his face. Just as our lips barely brushed, I jerked back when the sound of my phone ringing rang through my ears. His hands fell from my waist and I grabbed my phone from my waistband. I shot him a genuine smile and a ‘sorry’ then glanced at my phone. Looking at the caller ID I groaned. I painfully answered the call. “Where the fuck are you?!” she screamed into the receiver.

I winced at the volume of her voice. Why does she have to call me now all of the time, “like you actually care.” I retorted back to her. 

“Don't you fucking start that you little bitch,” she snapped at me,”what would your parents thin--”

“Stop fucking bringing them up,” I hissed into the phone in a low voice, overlapping her sentence. Huffing, I rolled my eyes hanging up on her mid scream. I glanced over at Kuroo, confusion written all over his face. “Sorry about that,” I murmured.

“I'm not even gonna ask,” he said, his playful smirk returning to his face. “So you doing anything tomorrow?”

His question surprised me and a wave of excitement washed over me realising I could get away from my aunt for the weekend. “Um no not that I know of,” I casually answered. 

He grinned, keeping his flirty expression on his face, “sweet. I was thinkin we could get some food and hang after.”

I smiled back at him, “yeah sure, why not,” I responded with a slight ting of flirty in my tone. 

He licked his lips, “aight cool,” he took out his phone from the pocket of his red sweats, “just give me your number and i’ll text ya the time later,” his stupid smirk spreading across his face.

I playfully scoffed at his motive, “haha okay. It’s XXX-420-6969”

I watched as he typed it into his contacts. He slid his phone back into his pocket, smirking,“I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

He walked past me, his sleeve brushing against me, as he made his exit. He glanced back over his shoulder one last time, “bye (y/n),” he said, words practically rolling off his tongue. 

“Yeah seeya,” I replied as I watched him leave. What the hell just happened. What did I just do? These thoughts flew through my mind for a second before I just smiled to myself. A smile spreading from ear to ear. 

_______

I flipped the light switch by the door on and the foyer dimly lit up. I hung up my bag and slid my shoes off, pushing them under the bench. My aunt’s shoes and mini black purse were missing, meaning she was out again. Hopefully she’ll be out all weekend. 

I grabbed a soda and some pop tarts from the pantry, the perfect dinner, and headed straight for my room. I flipped my fairy lights on while I plopped down on my bed and dragged my laptop into my lap. Setting my soda on my headboard, I opened my poptarts, tearing a piece off and shoving it in my mouth. I logged into my laptop and threw on some netflix.

Four episodes in, two sodas and 4 poptarts later I heard my phone ding. I glanced at the screen MESSAGE:from unknown--hey its kuroo… A giddy smile threatened to form on my lips, and I shook my head to come back to reality. I unlocked my phone to read the full message:   
? 9:37- ‘hey it's kuroo. I’ll get u at 6. ;)’  
? 9:38- ‘Night (y/n)’

Me 9:39- ‘kk’   
Me 9:39- ‘gn’

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him, ignoring the little butterflies in my stomach. I changed his contact info then went back to binging my show. I curled up into a ball under my blanket and started to doze off.

I jolted awake from a bang coming from the kitchen. Great, she’s home. I groaned and put my pillow over my head. She clambered outside my door and down the hallway to her room. The door slammed and silence filled the house again. I peeled my head from under the pillow and immediately blinded by the screen of my laptop. I winced and closed it then drifted back to sleep. 

______


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the sunlight peeking through the crack in my curtains. I glanced at the time, 12:34 p.m. I sighed and turned to face the wall. We’ll just sleep a little longer… I thought as I drifted back off to sleep.

I lazily opened my eyes again, staring at my ceiling and heard my stomach growl. I reached over and grabbed my phone looking at the time again , 1:23 p.m. I did a little stretch and slowly sat up. Rubbing my eyes, I threw my blanket off and headed for my door. 

I ambled into the kitchen, yawning in the process. I stood in front of the fridge for an eternity before I grabbed some eggs, all ready cooked bacon, spinach, and some cheese, for the perfect omelette. 

As I finished cooking my omelette something rubbed against my leg. I glanced down and saw a black ball of a cat looking up at me. I smiled and leaned down scratching his head, “hiya Zen.” the cat purred in response and hopped up on the counter for a small cat nap. 

I brought my omelette over to the couch and sat criss-cross applesauce while putting on a random movie. I sat with Zen in my lap, eating my omelette and watching some man swinging through the city streets like a spider. 

After I finished my omelett I sat there and fished the movie. I did a time check and saw that it was already 2:45. I stretched again, and popped my back in the process. I got three hours till he gets here, I should probably shower now. 

I moved Zen off my lap and stood up, dizzy, as my blood rushed to my head. I steadied myself then headed to the bathroom. 

Halfway through my shower I heard someone shuffle down the hallway. Great, she's awake. “And probably hungover bad,” I grumbled under my breath. 

I finished my shower and slipped back into my room, avoiding her as much as possible. I threw on some black shorts, and a cropped white sweatshirt. I put on my playlist, and jammed out while getting ready.

While I waited for my hair to air dry, I sat staring at my mirror with a thing of mascara in my hand. Do I put some on or not? But why would I care what I look like? But it does it make me feel confident. In the end I put it on along with my chapstick. Brushing my now dry hair, I checked the time, 4:15. I sat my brush down and plopped down on my bed dragging my laptop over to me. “I can fit in like 3 eps.” 

Three episodes later my alarm went off, 5 minutes till 6. I shut my laptop and grabbed my phone off the charger. I slipped out of my room and made my way to the foyer. I grabbed my little bag and slipped on my white converse. 

“Where the hell are you going?” someone snapped behind me. 

I groaned, great. “out with frineds, so fuck off.'' I threw back at her. I swung my bag cross body, facing the door while she continued. 

“don’t talk to me like that,” she barked as she stomped through the dining room.

Then I heard a knock at the door. I cut it short by jamming the door opening and grabbing the person's wrist and darting down the stairs, slamming the door behind me followed by her screaming “you little bitch.”

I dragged him till we passed the front gate to my house. I exhaled a shaky breath then looked up and saw kuroo with one brow raised in confusion. “Sorry about that. We don't get along.” I simply explained, not wanting to go into detail right now. 

He glanced back at the door, “yeah I can tell,” he chuckled trying to lighten the mood. He looked me up and down, then that stupid flirty smirk formed on his face. “Nice,” he committed while gently pulling at the hem of my shirt. 

I fought off the blush creeping up my cheeks and rolled my eyes, “so where are we going?”

He grinned and nudged me forward, “you’ll see.”

_______

After ten minutes of walking, we turned down a street lined with shops, restaurants and a few food carts here and there. We walked a little ways and stopped in front of a brick building with neon signs and pizza posters crowding the window. I looked over at kuroo, one brow raised, “a pizza place?”

He grinned, stuffing his hands into his pockets, “yeah,’” he chuckled, “some of the best.”

I rolled my eyes, giggling and watched as he pointed his thumb to the building next to it, “also there’s a pretty cool arcade we can chill at after.”

My face lit up, smiling, “awesome.” I giggled and started for the glass door. I heard him chuckle behind me as I reached for the handle. My hand landed on top of his and I tilted my head up, seeing him tower over me. I pulled my hand off, shaking my head at his sly expression. 

He pulled the door open, grinning, “I got it.”

Haha such a gentleman. I ducked under his arm and headed inside, suffocating in the smell of pizza. 

I took a drink of my soda after swallowing the rest of my third slice of our large cheese pizza. We‘ve been talking about small and random things the whole time. It was nice to have someone who could make anything dumbly funny. Kuroo lifted his glass and took a drink, then started, “soo you played volleyball?”

I shifted in my seat, bringing my knees up to my chest,”yeah played,” I noted. 

He rested his head on his hand, keeping his eyes locked on mine, “so you don't play anymore. Is there a reason?”

I took another sip of my soda, “didn't really feel like playing anymore.” i explained, “ nothing else to it.”

Kuroo leaned back against the booth, “i’ll respect that.” His smirk appeared once again on his face. Leaning forward again, he pulled out 15 dollars and tossed it on the table, “let's head out.”

We headed out and walked next door. The door to the arcade had a pac-man painted on it with the name and phone number underneath it. Kuroo held the door as I stepped in. The bright neon lights blinded me and filled the large room with color. I took in the whole scene, the crowd of people, the color splatter carpet, blue walls and the different games filling the room up. A large smile formed on my face and I glanced at Kruoo.

He took in the sight of my giddy expression on my face and chuckled. Kuroo stepped over to the main desk and brought some tickets while I was entranced by my surroundings. 

My trance was broken when I felt an elbow nudge me. I looked up and saw Kurro waving around some tickets, grinning, “where do we start?”

I scanned the room’s clutter of games and settled on a racing one. “Follow me,” I declared while grabbing his wrist, dragging him with me. 

_______

“Damn it,” I grumbled in frustration while I threw my head back. The “you lost” laughing at me from the screen. 

I heard Kuroo laugh, “you’re a really terrible driver.” 

I shot him a glare, “I'm not that bad.” I crossed my arms waiting for his response. 

He just laughed at me, “sure.” He got up from his seat and stepped closer to where I was sitting, still upset about losing all six races. His stupid smirk was on his face as he offered me his hand, “let’s find another one,” I took his hand and he pulled me off the chair, “maybe one you can actually win.” he joked.

I scowled and bumped him with my hip. “hey, really?” I sassed. He just looked at me and chuckled. 

We played a few other games and I turned all of them into a competition. Kuroo went along with it, smiling and laughing at me like a dork. After multiple attempts, I still couldn't really win any of the games, not counting the ones he let me win. 

I leaned against the game machine watching the little spaceship shoot at the flying aliens. The game over screen popped up and “new high score” glowed green. Kuroo leaned back in his chair, and gazed at me with a flirty grin appearing on his face, “you wanna play?”

“Sure,” I replied and before I knew what happened, he grabbed me and pulled me down into his lap. I giggled a little and leaned into him, as I pressed play. 

I kept racking up points as I sat there, shooting down the little aliens. Then I felt Kuroo’s hot breath against my neck as his hands settled on my thighs, his face next to mine. A swarm of butterflies formed in my stomach. I tried my best to ignore them as I inched closer to beating his score. 

Right when I beat his score by a few points, my little spaceship blew up. “Yes, finally” I squealed while I watched the screen glow “new high score”. 

He wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder, “you actually finally beat me.”

“Hehe yes.” I chuckled. 

He lifted his head and unhooked his arms, “so what next?” he pulled out a wad of folded tickets from his pocket, ”we got plenty left”

I gaped at the amount of tickets he had in his hand, ”how much did you buy?”

“Like 50 bucks worth,” he answered like it was normal spending that much. He put the wad of tickets back into his pocket and lifted me off his lap, setting me on my feet. 

I stared at him in shock, “you didn't have to spend that much.”

“well I wanted to make sure we had enough,” he explained while his stupid smirk started to from on his lips agian, “what do you wanna do now?”

A sudden surge of eagerness hit me and I immediately turned my head around. I knew exactly what to do with all those tickets. Kuroo followed my eyes to where I was looking, ”the claw machine huh.”

I brought my eyes back to his face “oh yes,” I grinned while he flashed his cheeky smirk, chuckling. 

I pranced over to the machine, pressing my face against the cold glass and locking my gaze on a cat plush, closely resembling Zen. I poured all my concentration on attempting to win that plush. Many attempts later I leaned my forehead against the glass in defeat, “ugg i'm never gonna get it,” I grumbled under my breath. 

I felt Kuroo run his fingers through the ends of my hair, sending a small shiver down my spine, ”let me give it a try.”

I perked up, hope written all over my face, ”you think you can get it?”

He chuckled at my reaction and fed the machine the required 4 tickets, “I’ll at least try.”

_______

After several tries he finally got the cat. I jumped up and down like a child, ”hell yes!” I squealed. 

Kuroo had this accomplished smirk on his face, as he squatted down and pulled the plush out from the door. He handed it over to me and I grabbed the black cat, bringing it to my chest. He watched my every move, smiling at me, noting all my cute and childish actions. 

“Oh my god, thank you,” I exclaimed with a giant grin on my face, inches away from Kuroo. 

He grinned at me, eyes locked with mine while I continued to babble on, thanking him. 

“damn you’re cute,” he murmured under his breath just loud enough for me to hear. 

Hearing his comment, a blush rushed to my cheeks as I kept my gaze on his shirt. A nervous laugh escaped my mouth and glanced up at his face. Kuroo’s eyes locked with mine for a moment before they traveled down to my lips. I licked them instinctively and glanced off to the side, still holding the cat plushy against my chest. I felt his hands wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He leaned down and locked his lips onto mine. Kissing me just once. 

He pulled back enough for air to slip between us. Dragging his tongue across his lips, his stupid flirty smirk appeared on his face, “cherries?” he teased. 

I felt his hot minty breath against my lips. Blushing again, I rolled my eyes, “shut up,” I whispered under my breath. 

He teasingly laughed, then leaned down, his lips brushing against my ears, “i like it,” his words smooth as honey, making my face grow hotter. 

He straightened back up, hands still lingering on my waist and his cheeky smile came back to his face, “so what next?”

I thought for a second, distracting me from the butterflies in my stomach and then narrowed my eyes at him, “I call for another race,” I challenged. 

He raised his brow, “is that so,” he smirked and took his hands from my waist, dragging down to my hips before they went limp at his side “you’re on then.”

_______

I held the fluffy cat against my chest as we walked back to my house from the bus stop. Back at the bus station, I insisted that he didn't need to walk me all the way home. But turned out he lives close, around a five minute walk up the street from my place. 

We walked up the sidewalk, the bright street lights lighting up the way. I had my head tilted up, staring at the millions of bright stars in the sky searching for the big dipper. The silence between us was nice and comfortable. Not awkward like you’d expect. Our arms brushed each other while we walked close and I could feel his gaze locked on my face, admiring every move I made. 

Passing a cherry blossom, I saw my house appear in the distance. I turned my gaze to Kuroo’s face, “hey thanks for tonight,” flashing him a small smile, “I had fun.” 

Smiling, his eyes locked with mine, “glad you had fun,” his smile turned into a dirty smirk, ”but we could have some more fun.”

I glared at him, as I nudged him with my shoulder, “oh my god really.” Him and his stupid dirty mind. 

“I'm just kidding,” he chuckled as he pushed my hair behind my shoulder. I rolled my eyes at him, I could feel my heart beat faster. His small gestures of playing with my hair or his lingering touch have been making me feel flustered all night. My heart beats faster every time, and I feel a longing for his touch. 

We came up to the gate to my house and I turned to face him, “thanks again,” I shifted the cat under my arm, ”Well I guess I’ll go, Good night Kuroo.” 

I flashed him a smile and started to turn around to open the gate. He grabbed my wrist and spun me back around to face him. I was pressed up against his chest with his arms secure around my waist. I glanced up at him and his flirty smirk was spread across his face, “hold on, I need one more thing.” he leaned down and pressed his lips against my own. 

This kiss was different from the simple and sweet one at the arcade. I sank into the kiss, my freehand gripping his shirt. He brought one of his hands up, pulling my face closer to deepen the kiss. Moments passed then he finally pulled back, air slipping between us. Smirking he murmured, “Goodnight (y/n),” his grip on my waist lingering. He placed a small kiss on my jaw, making my stomach flip, then started up the street with his cheeky smirk plastered across his face.

_______


	5. Chapter 5

I spent the rest of my weekend locked up in my room, avoiding my aunt at all times. I couldn't help but think about him. My brain wandered off remembering the feeling of his lips and the way my heart fluttered when he touched me. I was conflicted about how my feelings are working right now. Part of me felt giddy and the other wanted to push it to the side, ignoring my feelings like I usually did. 

School on Monday was slow and boring as usual. I haven't heard from Kuroo since Saturday night except for a text yesterday afternoon. I struggled to stay awake in my morning classes from my lack of sleep the night before. All because my aunt was having a petty argument with one of her many “boyfriends.” For two hours I layed awake in my bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to her yell into the receiver about him not understanding. When she finally shut up, I still couldn't fall asleep. So i scrolled through instagram until i fell asleep. 

Lunch break finally came and I sat through Mira’s gossip and stories from her weekend. I avoided talking about Saturday night and tried not to give her any leads or hints, knowing exactly how she'll react. And I was not ready to deal with that. 

Lunch ended and the rest of the day went by slow as always. The final bell rang and I headed straight home hoping she was out of the house. The whole day and I didn’t even see him. I mean, he is a third year so he’s probably just busy, but I still felt my heart drop slightly. 

_______

Tuesday went by like normal, the boring classes, Mira’s dramatic chats and no sign of him. After the final bell I stayed behind in class waiting for everyone to leave. When the class went empty and the hallways grew less crowded I got up, grabbed my bag and headed outside.

I walked down the entrance stairs, the spring breeze blowing through my hair. I walked over to one of the green metal benches and plopped myself down. I could head home but what's the point going home now to just another petty argument.

Sighing, I grabbed my bag, heaving it up onto my lap. I shuffled through the crinkled papers and pens and then pulled out my unfinished english essay. Grabbing a pencil I layed on my stomach, my arms propping me up. I turned one of my playlists and got to work. 

After four full pages and a cramping hand, I noticed that the sun was setting. I glanced at my phone and realized it was six already. Laying my head down on my papers, I groaned, outstretching my arms. Then I heard voices coming from up the stairs. The voices grew closer and I raised my head up to see who was there. At the end of the stairs I saw four boys leaving. One was relatively short, one tall lanky, the other had his head down, focused on his game, and Kuroo. 

Kuroo’s focus immediately left his friends when he saw me. A smile formed on his lips, his gaze locked on my face. “Hey (y/n).” 

He stopped and stood by my bench, the others did the same. “Hey,” I said while I pushed myself up, sitting crossed legged. 

The tall one pointed at me, ”hey i know you!,” he exclaimed, “you're the one girl in my class who got detention twice in one week!”

I winced at his bluntness. Don't remind me. I glanced over at Kuroo with his cheeky smile and a humoured expression spread across his face. 

“Lev, you don't just say that,” the short one scolded, knocking the back of his head. 

“Owwww Yaku what was that for,” he whined, rubbing the back of his head. 

Yaku rolled his eyes, turning his attention to me, “sorry about him.”

I gave him a forgiving smile, “it's fine.”

He turned his head facing Kuroo, “so you know her,” he questioned.

Kuroo shoved his hands into his pockets, a cheeky smile still on his face, “yeah i’ve seen her around.” 

His eyes came back to my face, smirking. I shot him a quick glare. He responded by raising his eyebrow. Then our attention focused on lev’s outburst, “hey it’s that cat again!”

Lev started running for the entrance in pursuit of the stray grey cat lingering there. Yaku sighed, rolling his eyes mumbling something under his breath and followed after lev. 

The boy with the game slowly brought his attention to lev. “I should go,” he stated in the most monotone voice ever. No expression at all, then walked over to the other boys. 

I couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. Kuroo took a few steps closer to my bench. I looked back up at him, a smirk on his lips, “were you waiting for me,” he teased.

I rolled my eyes at him, “you wish,” I tossed back. 

He laughed slightly, “so why are you still here?”

I shifted in my seat, “Well I just didn't feel like going home yet,” my voice getting quieter. 

“So you just wanted to lay down on a bench,” he leaned down grabbing my essay, glancing over it, “and write an essay about Edgar Allen Poe.” he glanced back up at me, one eyebrow raised. 

I started to gather up my pencils and pens, “yeah basically,” I responded. 

He chuckled at my answer. “here i’ll help ya." 

He squatted down and grabbed one of my notebooks placing my essay on top. I reached out to grab the notebook and pulled it out of his hands. Before I turned around to grab my bag I felt Kuroo’s breath close to my ear, “i’d kiss you right now but they’re kinda a problem,” he teasingly whispered. 

My face quickly heated up. I shoved my hand inside my sleeve bringing it up to my face in an attempt to subtly hide my redness. Kuroo stood back up, his hands returning to his pockets, “see ya later (y/n),” he walked back over to the others.

I watched them as they split up, going opposite directions, still able to hear Lev's lound complaints about how the cat kept running away. I then shoved my things into my bag, bending my essay in the process. Ugg you don't just say things like that. I mumbled, still flustered with Kuroo. 

I stood up and slung my bag over my shoulder and headed home. I tilted my head up, staring into the evening sky, noticing the crescent moon that was visible. The breeze blew around me, stirring up the fallen blossoms. I smiled to myself breathing in the smell of the cherry blossoms then started making my way home. 

_______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay next chapter is like half finished and I’m trying to write but it just ain’t workin lol. I’ll eventually finish it lol


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up groggy and tired, taking my time getting ready for school. My good mood from yesterday was ruined right when I walked through the door. She started a petty argument about me buying some things on my way home. She threw the ‘don't waste money’ card. The way I reacted was reasonable considering she spends so much money on clothes, beer and clubs. After we cussed each other out she stormed back to her room to her Jameson and reality shows. 

I struggled to figure something out for breakfast. I stood in front of my fridge, staring, then realized I had 5 minute to leave to catch my train on time. I rushed to brush my teeth, then grabbed my bag along with an iced coffee and ran out the door. 

I drank my iced coffee while watching the city zoom past through the train's window. I occasionally dozed off only to be jolted awake from the bumps in the tracks. The train slowed to a stop and I squeezed through the many people and started towards school. 

I closed my locker door with my notebooks held against my chest. The halls were busy and full of people, giving me a headache. Then I saw a hand land on the locker next to me. I turned to the side and saw Kuroo leaning over me, a smirk spreading across his face. I just stared at him, surprised. 

“I wanna ask you something.” 

“Umm okay what is it?” I asked, leaning my back against my locker. 

“Well,” he started, “I was wondering if you could come to practice after school.” he asked with a hint of mischief in his voice. 

I glanced around to see if anyone was looking. More specifically I was looking for Mira. No sign of her so I brought my attention back to Kuroo, “is there a reason?”

He smirked, leaning closer, “how about manager?”

I stared at him, confused, ”what?” I bluntly asked.

He shifted from his hand to his forearm, almost closing the space between us “Well i was thinking maybe you could be our team manager,” he explained, “you did play before.”

I scoffed at his reason, “I'll think about it.”

His cheeky grin appeared on his face, “i’ll see you after school.” he then pushed himself off the locker and started walking to the stairs, hands in pockets. 

I rolled my eyes and started walking to my class. He’s impossible. He already thinks I'll go. I mean... going would keep me out of the house a lot more. It would keep me busy. More time away from her…….

_______

Mira plopped down backwards in the desk in front of me, setting her teal water bottle next to my lunch consisting of only cheese. She tossed her hair over her shoulder before starting, “girl are you good?”

I popped a cube of cheese into my mouth, swallowing, “umm yeah. why?”

“Well you’ve been totally zoned out the whole morning,” she responded and took a quick drink, “i know there’s something on your mind. So just spill.” 

I was very easy to read. Well for Mira anyway, and she could always tell when i had something on my mind. I rested my chin in my hand, glancing off to the side and sighed, “well…” i started, “i got asked to be the manager of the boys volleyball team.”

She perked up immediately, leaning forward, “oh my God are you going to do it?” 

“Well i don't know yet,” I slowly responded, knowing it wasn't true. 

Mira sat back up straight, staring me dead in the eye with excitement and determination on her face, “yeah no girl you're doing it, imagine all those hot volleyball players you’ll see.” 

A dreamy smile spread across her lips, but quickly replaced with a smirk, “maybe you could even introduce me to that captain they have?” she raised her eyebrows. 

I rolled my eyes at her. I doubt that would go anywhere. My mind thinks back to saturday. Sticking another cube of cheese in my mouth I said, “yeah right.”

“I'm just saying,” she said waving her hand, then grabbed her water bottle, taking another drink, “well it would keep you out of the house more. So that means less time with her.”

I leaned back in my chair, “yeah, already thought about that.”

“Then try it out, when do you start?”

“After school today,” I said while grabbing another piece of cheese. 

“Well then perfect,” she clapped her hands together, “just try it.”

I slumped down in my chair grabbing my phone, “Yeah guess i will.”

A smile spread across her face, “great!” she pushed herself off the chair smoothing her skirt down, “now I will go use the bathroom.”

As she shuffled out the room, I laughed at her, shaking my head. I ate another piece of cheese then glanced back at the door, catching sight of a too familiar face. I quickly turned my head back to focusing on my phone, acting like I didn't see anything. A finger tapped my shoulder and I jerked around to see Kuroo standing there, his red uniform tie loosened.

“What are you doing here,” I blurted out, quickly glancing back at the door in search of any sign of Mira. 

He shoved his hand into his pockets, grinning, “just want to make sure you're coming to practice.”

Glancing off to the side, I rested my head in my hands, “i’ll go but i’m not saying I'm gonna be the manager.”

I brought my eyes up to his face, his eyebrow raised, “okay. You’ll go to practices and games right,” he asked. 

“Uh yeah,” I responded, confused at what he was getting at. 

“Well that works,” his smirk on his face. He bent over grabbing a piece of my cheese popping it into his mouth, “later.” 

I rolled my eyes as he made his way back out to the hallway. Still not getting what he was saying. I put my lunch away and then I saw Mira prance into the classroom over to me. Slapping her hands on my desk she exclaimed, “oh my god (y/n)!”

“Yes..” i hesitantly asked with one brow raised.

“Oh my god I walked past captain sexy and he. smiled. at me,” she exclaimed, enunciating those final few words. 

I cringed at the name captain sexy. I shook my head at her, “that's great,” I said with sarcasm in my voice. 

“I know,” she squealed as the bell rang, not catching onto my sarcasm. Then she skipped back over to her desk as class started again. 

________

I walked down the empty hallway, passing by closed classroom doors and event posters scattered on the walls. I stared at the ground, focusing on stepping inside every floor tile. I got to the double doors at the end of the hallway, my hand lingering on the handle as I took a deep breath. I can turn around now and go home, but. . . . “just go,” I mumbled under my breath, then pushed the door open. 

The gym smelt like lysol and sweat, the net was up on the court along with the ball carts. Over on my right there where chairs set up along the sidelines. Around those chairs were the team members. I recognized a few of them, but couldn't seem to find him. 

I took a few steps forward then halted, “Hey it’s you!” a familiar voice exclaimed. 

I looked over to see the tall guy, Lev, from the other day walking over to me, “why are you here,” he questioned, then cocked his head to the side, “ Wait, did you get detention again?”

My eyes darted around the room, “umm well..”

Then the short, strawberry blonde guy came up and slapped Lev on the back of his head, “ you idiot, don't say that.”

Lev shrunk back, rubbing the back of his head, “oww. Sorry Yaku.”

I looked behind them where the team was, checking if he was there now, realizing the whole team was now looking at me, confusion on their faces. I brought my attention back to Yaku who was now apologizing about lev, while a few other team members stepped closer.

Then Lev asked, “wait are you gonna practice with us?”

“Why would she want to do that,” a guy with an interesting mohawk said, crossing his arms. 

Lev turned to him, “I don't know,” he paused, thinking. Then his face lit up with a new idea, and he turned back to me ,” hey maybe you could be our manager.”

I cringed back. Not happening. 

Yaku was shaking his head at lev, “seriously Lev.” 

Then the mohawk guy chimed in, “hey that's not a bad idea,” he slung his arm around yaku’s shoulders, “we’d finally have a cute manager like the one Karasuno has.”

Yaku shoved his arm off his shoulder, “you too Yamamoto,” he mumbled, shaking his head. 

Lev and Yamamoto keeped talking about how amazing a girl manager would be and about how Kuroo was not good at doing it himself. I just stood there listening, a little overwhelmed, hoping someone would stop them. Then a boy with blonde hair and brown grown out roots walked over, noticing my distressed facial expression.   
“Does anybody know where Kuroo is.” he asked, voice flat. 

The boys attention went to the boy. “Good question,” Yamamota responded, dropping the manager talk. Lev leaned down, “kenma talked,” he whispered to Yamamoto.

“Ooo i know,” he said with the same astonishment on his face as Lev. 

Yaku slapped both of them on the back of the head, “okay,” he blurted out, “since kuroo’s not here yet, let's just start without him.” he said while pushing lev and Yamamoto to the court. 

Eventually the rest of the following leaving me standing on the sidelines. I took a deep breath out and ran my fingers through my hair. Then something tapped me on the shoulder, making me jump. I turned around and saw Kuroo standing there, a grin on his face. “Oh hey,” I said. 

“Hope they didn’t give ya to much trouble,” he said while pointing his thumb to the team. 

“Well. umm they…,” i stuttered looking off to the side, “nevermind.’

Kuroo raised a brow, “okay whatever you say,” i looked back up at him and watched his eyes as they went from my face all the way down, “so that's what you're gonna wear?” he casually asked. 

“Oh yeah, “ I looked down at my uniform and started to unzip my skirt, “Well I don't have a shirt but i…”

“Woah what are you doing,” he interrupted, grabbing my hand to stop me from taking my skirt off. 

I looked up at him dumbfounded, “I have shorts on underneath and i don't have a shirt…” I trailed off, starting to realize it. My cheeks heated up, “oh shit sorry,” I babbled, zipping my skirt back up. 

He chuckled at me, “i have an extra shirt if you want it.”

I snapped my attention back to him, “oh no i’ll be fine,” i insisted. 

“nah , I’ll go get it,” he said while turning around to head back to the locker room, not letting me prevent him from going. 

He left me there standing, watching him jog towards the locker room. I sighed and turned my head, watching the boys start their practice. My eyes followed the ball as they passed it back and forth. 

A few minutes later a red shirt was slung over my shoulder. Grabbing it off my shoulder, I turned around to face Kuroo,” umm thanks.”

“Your welcome,” he said while he placed his hand on the small of my back, nudging me towards the bathrooms,” okay now go change and come back, alright?”

“Yeah okay,” I hesitantly responded as I walked forward, then glanced back at him seeing his cheeky smirk plastered across his face. He noticed me looking back at him and lazily waved his hand at me. I smiled then headed for the bathroom. 

I stepped back into the gym quietly, hoping nobody would notice me. I made my way over to the chairs and stood there watching the team practice what looked like receives. There was a buzzcut player standing on a stand across the net, while the rest of the team lined up receiving the spikes sent their way. I watched as a few receives hit directly where the setter would be then my eyes wandered over to the black bedhead. He was standing there, completely staring in my direction. 

My face heated up and I quickly led my eyes back to follow the ball. I shifted the shirt up, letting it fall on my hip rather than down past my butt, trying to fix the length. I quickly glanced back over at him, seeing a ball come straight for his shoulder. It hit him, his attention drawn away from me. This received some chuckles from his teammates and me on the sidelines. He shook it off, jogging over to me. 

My red shirt slid off my hip, covering my butt again. Crossing my arms over my chest, I looked off to the side, “umm so what do I do?”

I missed him glancing at my outfit of my black spandex and his very large red t-shirt. Only to hear him mutter ‘cute’ under his breath. My face went red again, my attention back to his face, “wait what?” 

His stupid smirk came to his face again, “nothin,” he teased, brushing it off. Sometimes i really can't believe him. Then he changed the subject”anyway you can just do normal things a manager would.”

I glared at him, my face returning back to normal, “ I'm not going to be the manager,” I started crossing my arms, “I’ll just stick around and help.” 

That’s only part of it, or well my excuse. The real reason is to stay out of the house more, meaning less time dealing with her. Even if that’s the real reason, there still is this small feeling it's also because of him. But like normal I pushed that feeling away. 

Kuroo crossed his arms, chuckling “okay got it,” he glanced back to the court. I followed his eyes and noticed an old man walking over to the chairs. Then he continued, grinning back at me, “well you can help with water, towels, toss for us and shag. At practice and games,” he explained, “ The basics.”

I took a deep breath before speaking, dragging my sweating palms down my sides, “yeah okay I can do that.”

Kuroo smiled at me before glancing behind me. I looked at him in confusion before I felt his hand on my back turning me around leading me to where the old man just sat down. I glanced up at him, “what are you doing,” I spat.

He didn't answer me, ignoring me while he started talking with that old man, “hey coach,” he called out, the old man turned to us, “she’s the one that will be helping out.”

I felt myself suddenly get nervous, tensing up. Kurro looked down at me, “(y/n) this is our coach, Coach Nekomata.” 

I tried to look the coach in the eyes. Why was I nervous all of a sudden? It was like meeting your boyfriend’s parents for the first time. Omg what an awful example. Taking a deep breath, I collected myself, “umm nice to meet you. I’m (y/n) (l/n).”

He smile a pleasant smile, “nice to meet you Miss (l/n), and were glad to have your help” 

I smiled back, my nerves suppressed, “anytime.” I responded. anytime!? Really (y/n) that's all that you could come up with. I sighed to myself as kuroo walked me over to the net. I looked up at him, with a skeptical face, “he does know i’m not going to be the manager right,” i questioned him, leaning against the pole.

He stopped in front of me, “yeah, i explained it to him already,” he answered, a genuine smile on his face. 

I glanced over to the team shagging balls, moving on to the next drill, “k good.” I looked back up at Kuroo's face, his eyes still set on my face. 

“So you wanna toss some balls for us,” he asked, his stupid smile spreading across his face. 

Smiling back, I responded, “yeah i think i can do that.” 

_______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on next chapter but I don’t like it so far uggg


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it’s kinda a little shorter but that okay lol

Practice was over and everybody started grabbing their things and making their way out of the gym. Through the propped open door I could see the blue and orange of dusk. I walked over to the wall my bag was leaning against. Bending down I grabbed the bag and slung it over my shoulder. I glanced around the room, seeing that only Kuroo, Kenma and Kai were left. 

I started towards where kuroo stood with Kenma on the floor digging through his bag. I Slid up next to Kuroo, his attention turning to me. “Hey (y/n),” he said, flashing a smile. 

I sent him a smile back, “hi,” I responded through a yawn. 

His brow rose and his smile turned into a playful smirk. “Tired huh. Gotta say you did a pretty good job for your first time as ‘manager’”. He teased, his finger air quoting the word ‘manager’. 

I rolled my eyes at him, shaking my head in the process. “Haha thanks,” I dryly responded, receiving a small chuckle from kuroo. 

He glanced down at Kenma, who was still digging through his bag, notebooks and papers scattered around his feet. “Hey Kenma hurry it up.” He complained, a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

The blonde boy kept his gaze on the contents of his bag. “We’re not in a hurry, kuroo.” He responded in the most flat voice ever. 

I chuckled at them, watching as Kenma finally pulled out a blue Nintendo switch. He shoved his papers and notebooks back into his bag and stood up to his feet. Kuroo muttered a low ‘finally’ then we headed to the door. 

_______

As we walked down the sidewalk, heading for the train station, I learned a little more about the two boys. Turns out they’ve been friends since they were little and still live only a few houses down from each other. I got the whole story about how Kuroo was once a quiet shy kid from Kenma who had his eyes fixed to his game the whole time. I couldn’t help but giggle at that new piece of information. 

The small talk between us continued as we walked under the warm street lights with Kenma lagging behind. Ahead of us, on the street corner stood a small general store I frequented a lot. Seeing the rows of food from the glass windows reminded me I need to pick up a few things. I started to slow down in front of the glass door, slowing down with me, “Sorry I just forgot I need to get a few things,” I said with a small smile.   
I gripped the strap on my bag and turned to the door. I glanced back, “i’ll seeya guys tomorrow.”

Kenma glanced up briefly acknowledging my goodbye before his face went back into his game. “Oh okay,” Kuroo smiled back, his hands shoved into his pockets, “text me when you get home. Okay?” 

I felt my smile deepen at his words, “yeah i will,” i did a little wave with my hand, “bye.”

I pushed the door open and through the ring of the bell I heard one last goodbye from Kuroo before they walked off. I stepped into the cool air of the store, the door closing behind me. Grabbing a basket I made my way through the empty store picking up some eggs, strawberry milk, cereal and a few different fruits. The only other living being in the store was the guy running the counter. He had to be fresh outta highschool judging from his smooth skin and a slight babyface. 

While the cashier rang up my groceries I could feel the guy staring at me. I distracted myself from his gaze by reading the different labels from the candies on the counter. 

He ripped my receipt, stuffing it into the bag. He put on his best pretty boy smile as he slid the clothes bag across the counter. “So you doing anything this weekend. .?” he casually asked in the most smooth tone ever. 

I shot him a glare as I grabbed my bag, not wanting to deal with thi sbullshit right now, “don’t.” i hissed before i walked towards the door, ignoring the stunned expression plastered on his face. Obviously that pretty boy isn't used to rejection. I huffed as I walked out into the cool night, and started heading home. 

________

I got home to my empty, quiet house, not really knowing if my aunt was in or out. I put the groceries away and filled zen’s bowl with some cat food. He pranced over to the sound of the food hitting his metal bowl. I sat on the cold tile of the kitchen, petting zen from his head to his tail while he ate, purring. “Zen you're the only sane one in this house.” I paused, leaning my head back, I chuckled dryly to myself, “must be nice.” 

I sat there, eyes closed before I felt zen crawl into my lap. I glanced down and smiled at my black fur ball, then I stood up and headed to the shower with zen following into my room.  
The comb glided through my wet hair while I sat on the floor in front of my mirror. Zen curled up against my panda pj pants just purring away. I glanced to my left and saw my phone that I tossed onto my bean bag, remembering I needed to text him. I dropped the comb into my lap and reached for my phone. 

Me 9:27- ‘i’m home safe and sound lol’ 

kuroo 9:28- ‘goood :)’

kuroo 9:28- ‘try and get some sleep tonight okay’

Me 9:29- ‘i know i will’ 

kuroo 9:29- ‘haha good’

kuroo 9:30- ‘see u tomorrow’

Me 9:30- ‘yeah seeya :)’ 

kuroo 9:31- ‘goodnight (y/n) :) <3’

Me 9:31- ‘goodnight :)’ 

I turned off my phone, smiling to myself. It was cute and despite it being really cringy it made me feel all giddy. I finished combing my hair, then I crawled under my fluffy comforter with zen curling up at my feet and drifted off to sleep. 

________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was kinda a simple chapter before the main part of the story. Next chapter will definitely take longer to write since it’s kinda a big one


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a little while (Had some writers block lol) but here it is

I opened my eyes slowly to see a black ball with golden eyes staring back at me. The little creature let out a small meow and I lifted my hand to pet his head. As I sat up the alarm on my phone went off, but it cut out quickly as I turned it off. I pushed off my bed and through on my uniform and brushed my hair. 

I shuffled across the hallway to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Then I grabbed my phone and bag. I slowly made my way down the hallway and started to pick up a voice coming from the kitchen. I paused at the end of the hallway and peeked around the corner seeing my aunt in her pink bathrobe talking to someone on the phone. 

I leaned my back against the wall, letting out a shaky breath, and listened to her conversation. “Oh yes we are just doing great,” a pause, “of course we are getting along. Why wouldn't we.”

I gritted my teeth at her fake cheerful act she is putting on. My nails dug into my skin as she continued to talk. “Yes,. . . . yeah I’ll tell her . . .” another pause, “oh one more thing. Do you think you could add a little more money to the account. (y/n) keeps buying extra food we don't really need.” 

I could feel my blood start to boil at her words. I'm the one wasting the money!? I bit the inside of my cheek to keep me from blowing my cover, the taste of metal on my tongue. 

“Alright. Bye sis.”

The beep from the phone was my cue to move. I stepped out of the hallway and faced my aunt, the tears stinging the corners of my eyes. Her attention fell on me and she had a smug look on her face, “oh (y/n), you just missed your mom’s call,” she mocked. 

My face twisted in anger, “I'm the one wasting the money,” I snapped.

Her eyes narrowed, the smug grin falling from her face, “oh come on (y/n) it doesn't matter.”

“It doesn't matter!? You're the one taking money from my parents and spending it on all for yourself. I have to use my own money for food while you just sit around with your boy toys. And on top of that you try to be the mom but it ends with you just being toxic.” I screamed, my breath coming out shaky and unstable. 

“Ha, so I'm the problem here huh,” she seethed, “ last time I checked I was put in charge of you. Cause those so called parents of yours wanted to go on a little vacation leaving me here with their problem.” that last word left her mouth full of venom. 

I winced slightly at being called my parent’s problem. My breath was still shaking and my eyes were starting to blur up. I gritted my teeth to keep from breaking down, “god why are you such a bitch,” I yelled, it was the only thing that I could get out.

She crossed her arms over her chest, “oh really now,” she said between her teeth,then her eyes narrowed, ” oh by the way, your mom said hi,” she taunted. 

I dug my nails deeper into the flesh of my palms, “oh shut up!!,” I screeched, trying to cover up my shaking voice. I whipped around and darted out the door. Drowning out whatever she added after that. I walked down the sidewalk with hot tears streaming down my face. ‘Why? Why? I’m not the problem right? But why haven't they called me.’ I squeezed my eyes shut, blinking away the tears. I know I'm not the problem but she pulls the i'm not a good daughter card and crams it down my throat, making me question everything. But right now all i want to do is cry and cry, then shut it all away till i get back home. 

Finally once i reached the bus i had calmed down, but i knew my eyes had to be red and puffing. I set my bag on my lap while I moved to the jerk of the train underneath me. I grabbed my phone from my bag and saw I forgot my lunch and had no breakfast. I sighed ‘oh well’ then put on music while I stared out the window for the next 15 minutes trying not to think about this morning. 

I got to school with an extra 10 minutes till class started. I went straight to the bathroom by the gym, knowing I could be left alone for now. I slipped inside and dropped my bag by the door. I leaned over the sink, noting how puffy my eyes actually were. I breathed out, one long shaky breath, “of course mira has to not be at school today.” I whispered under my breath.

I splashed my face with water, bringing myself back to reality. I slumped down against the wall breathing in my nose out my mouth a few times to make sure I was all good. Then I stared into the bright screen of my phone until the bell rang. 

I did okay in the morning by staying calm and collected, but by the time lunch was about to start something inside me made the lump in my throat come back. I swallowed it down the best I could till the bell rang. I darted out of the room and down to the gyms vending machine. I impatiently waited for the vending machine to give me my granola bar as I stood there, the tears threatening to pool in my eyes. 

I snatched the bar and darted into the bathroom, throwing my body on the floor. I brought my knees to my chest as the tears just started to run down my face. ‘God not again.’ i squished the granola bar in my hand “what is wrong with me. Why am I crying so damn much,” I mumbled to myself through my tears. ‘I guess this is what mira was talking about when you hold things in for too long. Uggg’   
My eyes finally dried up and I ate my melted and squished granola bar. I wiped my face down and then grabbed my bag, heading out the door. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Kuroo coming from the gym’s direction. He saw me and a smile spread on his lips. I shot him a quick smile trying not to show my face. 

He stopped in front of me with his hands in his pockets, “hey.”

“Oh um hi,” I said a little too weakly. I looked off to the side and let my hair fall over my eyes. 

A small worried look appeared on his face, “(y/n), are you okay,”

I quickly glanced up at him, “oh yeah i’m fine,” then i flashed him the best smile i could muster up. I glanced back down the hallway, “I should go back to class.”

“Yeah okay, see you after school then,” he shot me a smile, but the worry was still on his face. 

“Bye,” I gave him another fake smile, then started down the hallway, knowing he was watching me till I turned out of his sight. 

________

The rest of the day went by like normal. Class was boring and slow, but luckily I didn't get worked up again. Volleyball practice came and went, with me and my everything is normal act. But i will say seeing the boys practice and laugh made my mood lift a little. 

While watching them being normal and having fun, I could feel Kuroo keeping an eye on me, still worried from earlier. 

Practice ended and I could feel the dread climbing up my throat. We cleaned up everything like normal, but with me moving slower, stalling the time. I sat against the wall putting my shoes on in the slowest way possible. I saw kuroo walk up to me, but with no kenma following behind. “Hey (y/n), wanna walk home,” 

I looked up at him as i finished tying my shoelace, “sure, but what about kenma,” i said while i looked around him.

“He went home already,” he casually answered as he moved his bag to his other shoulder. 

I swung my bag’s strap across my chest, “oh okay,” I weakly responded as I wiped my hands down my shorts. 

He smiled, extending his hand towards me,” well let's go.”

An almost genuine smile spread on my lips as I took his hand. He hauled me up then we headed for the door. 

_______

We walked down the sidewalk, the sky glowing orange and the school disappearing behind us. We stayed quiet, a comfortable silence, as we neared the train station. My eyes followed the pink tinged clouds, as they shifted across the evening sky.

The station was dull. The normal hustle and bustle of people leaving work and school was not present. Our train car was nearly empty, apart from a few people spread across the leather seats. It was odd. Never in my life have I seen a train so empty before, but it was kinda nice after the day I had.

The train made it out of the noiseless station. I had my body turned, head resting on the back of the seat, staring out the window. I watched the orange sky fill with a dark blue. Kuroo kept quiet, like he was giving me the silence I needed all day, and was satisfied with watching my face as I stared off into space.

I shifted in my seat, turning around, the sky becoming boring after seeing it so many times and I laid my head on his shoulder. I didn't say anything and I only felt the need for some kind of comforting touch. He accepted this and His hand came up, holding my head to his shoulder, his grip gentle. He didn't need me to explain anything. My lids fell heavy as we moved to the sway of the train underneath us. Eventually the train came to a slow stop. 

We got back out into the spring night and started walking up the blossom covered sidewalk. Then Kuroo finally broke the silence. I listened to his small talk, chiming in when I needed, my mood lifting slightly every minute. At that moment everything seemed calm, almost like nothing ever happened. 

The cool spring’s night air started to nip at my skin as we approached my small house. The weight fell back on my shoulders, as I remembered this morning hoping and praying that my aunt was out. But only one could hope. 

I made my way up my stone path, my grip on my bag tightening, kuroo following behind. My foot fell to the first step and I turned around to face him, putting on my best smile, to cover my growing anxiety. “thanks for walking me home.”

I tucked a loose strand of my blonde hair behind my ear and I watched as a small half smile appeared on his face, “anytime,”then a glint of worry appeared in his eyes, his voice low, “are you sure you're okay?”

I lazily smiled again, making it as natural as possible, “yeah I’m fine,” i shifted my bag to my other shoulder, “i’ll see you tomorrow. “ I bounced a little, before turning around on my foot. Behind me I heard a small ‘goodbye’ slightly growing farther away.

I grab my keys from the side pocket of my bag. The keys jiggled in my hand as I moved to unlock the door and before I could take another step up my stone stairs, the door swung open. 

My heart dropped immediately when I saw a familiar messy top not appear in front of me. “Where the hell have you been, I called you 20 fucking times,” she screeched.

I cringed back ever so slightly, before putting on my tough act, and rolling my eyes at her.

“Also that fucking cat of yours chewed up my good shoes,“ Her hands dramatically motioning behind her.

I crossed my arms and looked off to the side avoiding eye contact with her, “you probably deserved it,“ I mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. God, I hope he’s gone.

They were fucking $200,“ she sheriked, her face contorted in anger.

This is stupid. I squeezed my cross arms tighter around my chest as I snapped back at her, “yeah $200 you stole.“

“Oh you little bitch, stop being such a problem,” she seethed, the last word filled with venom.

That word stabbed a small pain through my chest. The words that hit me hard are the ones she keeps using over and over in her petty arguments, and she was always finding new ones. It’s like a little game to her, though I never knew she was smart enough to figure it out. And this morning she found another piece to her game.

I shoved down the tears threatening to crawl out, and ignored her motives the best I could. “I might as well shove that shoe up your ass, you whore,” I seethed trying to make her words from this morning slip away. I am a problem. I’m my parents' problem.

The vile look on her face deepened when the word ‘whore‘ left my lips.“You bitch,“ she hissed, before a stinging sensation filled my right cheek.

It happened so fast. The words leaving my mouth, her anger deepening in a split second, her quick words, and her palm slapping my cheek leaving a stinging feeling behind.

My gaze was directed away, staring at the side of my house, my eyes blurring. My hands feel limp at my sides, and all the words left my mouth. I felt her lean down, closer to my face, her voice lowering, “yes stay quiet you bitch, and I wouldn’t be surprised if your parents decided to never come back.” she hissed, almost like she was enjoying the fact that i couldn't say anything back.

Every word that left her lips entered my mind but not processing at first. My words were still trapped in a web in my mouth and my thoughts were a blur. 

I heard a quiet stomp of feet behind me. “Dammit (y/n), “A familiar voice hissed from behind me, coming closer, Kuroo’s voice.

I didn’t bother to turn around to see who that voice came from, but I didn’t move at all. I stood there like a dog in shock.

“Ha, take her, I could care less.” The vial voice of my aunt muffled, barely processing through my mind. Then the slam of the door echoed in my ears, my body still.

My legs gave out and my body slumped to the ground, the strap from my bag failing to the ground. I raised my hand up to hold my stinging cheek, feeling a slight warmth radiating from where she hit me. Everything finally cleared up, everything hitting me hard. Then the tears came strong but quiet. They streamed down my cheeks endlessly with my shoulder shaking.

Then He was behind me, squatting down his hand hesitating to touch me.

“W-why, why,” I repeated under my breath, feeling lost, angry and helpless. My voice hiccuping and barely audible, “ I hate her. I-I hate her.” 

I buried my face into my hands, the tears soaking my hands. My breathing was harsh, and I repeated the same words over and over, trying to clear up everything. Behind me I heard my name in a low voice, the worry in it very evident. A hand came to rest on my shoulder.

I quickly jerked away from his hand, “d-don’t touch me,” I snapped, still facing away from him. 

“(y/n),” he repeated, his voice comforting now, as a pair of warm arms wrapped around me.

“S-top. . Sto. . .” I hiccuped through my tears, the strength in my voice dissipating, leaving me too powerless to struggle. His arms snuck under my legs and around my back, picking me up bridal style.

He was warm. A warmth that made you feel safe, like nothing bad could ever happen. And his smell was clean, from the shower he took after practice. I hooked my arms lazily around his neck and buried my head into the crook of his neck, the tears still falling from my eyes. 

A serene silence surrounded us as we walked. My eyes drying, the tears unable to fall anymore. Kuroo cradled me in his arms, gently, like I could break any minute. From under my (h/c) hair, I could see a quaint two story house with a dark wooden fence lining it. 

Kuroo stopped and leaned against the wooden fence, slumping down to the cold concrete sidewalk. He shifted me to face him, both of my legs on either side of him. I kept my head buried into his chest, “why did you stop,” I weakly asked, my voice barely able to be heard. 

He ran his fingers through my hair, “(y/n). talk to me,” he calmly asked, his chin resting on top of my head. 

I squeezed my eyes shut, the tears threatening to sneak out and I gripped his shirt, my heart hammering around my ears, “she never. . she never did that before,” i whispered through my gritted teeth, my grip tightening on his shirt, “petty arguments. . that's all it was. .”

The wind blew through my hair, the blossom petals swirling around us. I bit the inside of my cheek as I lifted my head, my eyes connecting with his. Tears filled my eyes, “kuroo am i a mistake,” i choked. 

A troubled look crossed his face. His hands traveled up to my face, cupping my cheeks. His thumb wiped a tear that fell from my eye, “(y/n), why would you say that.”

My hands wrapped around his wrists, as I squeezed my eyes shut, “i-i. . she. . “ I stuttered, trying to find the words to say. “She says i'm a mistake, a problem. That I’m useless, not good enough,” I gritted my teeth, a few tears streaming down my face, everything that I kept to myself started spilling out, “why did they leave. It’s been 3 months. I hate it. I hate her. Why her? She steals from my parents, wasting the money on alcohol and clothes. Why aren’t they here?” 

By now the tears were coming fast, my voice shaking. Kuroo wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest, my tears soaking into his shirt. He let me cry and when my shoulder stopped shaking he spoke, “(y/n) look at me,” 

I lifted my head, Kuroo’s golden eyes staring into mine. His hands wiped the wet tears on my cheeks, “(y/n) don’t listen to her,” a small, comforting smile formed on his lips, “your perfect.”

My stomach flipped a little. I sniffed and wiped my nose, “but what if they forgot about me,” I asked, my voice weak and my lip trembling. 

His brow creased, “(y/n) why would they forget you. They love you,” he reassured, his voice full of comfort. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, “but, (y/n) you need to tell them.” 

I sniffled and buried my face into his chest, “I know,” I mumbled weakly. The thing is, I’m sacred to. What would my aunt do. She lies to them about everything and what if what she saids is true. I know it’s stupid but I just can’t. 

We sat there in silence, Kuroo’s arms wrapped around me and my legs wrapped around his torso. The only sounds I heard was the rustle of leaves, and our breathing. After a few moments in that silence Kuroo stood up. I hooked my arms around his neck and shoved my face back into the crook of his neck. Then he turned, heading to his house. 

_______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it might be a little bit till the next chapter but I’ll try my best to get it written.  
> Also I have other story ideas and plans (ones a Kageyama one lol) so I might start one of those   
> Anyway hope u like it so far :)


End file.
